Secretive Sonny
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: on Sonny's first day on set, she is hiding a huge secret from her new cast and new boyfriend...what is the secret...read this multi-chapter to find out...my very first multi-chap...REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello…I'm kind of trying to experiment with different types of SWAC stories that I have read…Vampire stories, maybe even Sonny/Demi fics. So just bare with me here…I'm new to fanfiction…So check out my one shot **_**I'm in Love with You**_**. I would love ANY feedback you can give me…This is my very first multi chap…Hope you like it :D … I should probably tell you I'm not really a fan of nonChanny fanfictions, so all of mine will most likely be CHANNY CHANNY CHANNY… Hope you like Channy…Enjoy! **

**(As sad as it is, I do not own SWAC)**

**SPOV**

Here I am…My first day at Condor Studios on So Random! It was my favorite show back in Wisconsin. I can't wait to meet everyone. Tawni is my idol, Nico and Grady are hilarious, and Zora is so weird…Who doesn't love weirdness?

Another thing I'm looking forward to is seeing Chad Dylan Cooper from _Mackenzie Falls_. He is so cute…I bet he tastes delicious! _Bad thoughts, Sonny. You can't think about people like that!_

How am I supposed to keep this a secret from all the people I'm going to meet here? I kept wandering down the hall, looking for the dressing room Marshall, the producer of So Random, said was mine. I finally found it and most of the room was pink; my least favorite color…

"AAAAHHHH! Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Tawni said from the doorway. "I'm getting Marshall." With that said, she bolted out the door. She was back seconds later, dragging Marshall from his arm. "Tell her to get out, Marshall."

"I can't do that, Tawni. This is the room she is sharing with you. She's the new girl on So Random," Marshall said nervously. I'm guessing he's scared of Tawni. I would be too…

"Hi, I'm Sonny," I said, putting my hand out for her to shake. She just looked at it, disgusted. Great, my idol is a total diva…She is so not my idol anymore.

"Anyway, here is your script, Sonny. Rehearsal starts in one hour."

"Alright, Marshall. I'll be there," I confirmed.

I started walking down to the commissary to meet up with my cast after rehearsing for two hours. I ran into someone in the hallway. I looked up into the beautiful sea blue eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper. My cast mates warned me to stay away from him. Apparently, there's something about a rivalry going on between our two shows. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going," I apologized.

"That's okay. It was my fault," he said, staring straight into my eyes. We spent about ten minutes just staring into each other's eyes.

All of a sudden, my cast appeared behind me, yelling, "NO!"

Tawni was the first to speak up, "I see where this is heading. You guys like each other already."

"He's the enemy Sonny, you can't like him," Nico piped up.

"Yeah," Grady backed up his BFF.

"Eh, who cares?" Hmm…I like Zora's response.

"ZORA!" the whole cast shouted in unison.

"What? If they like each other, we shouldn't stand in their way."

That's when I snapped out of my trance and spoke up. "Wait a minute. We didn't even introduce ourselves," I said to my cast mates. I turned my attention back to Chad. "I'm Sonny." I stuck my hand out and unlike Tawni, he actually shook it and took his time pulling away.

"I'm Chad. You're on So Random?"

"Yes, I am. And don't worry if you're already having second thoughts about liking me just because I'm a Random. I know about the rivalry. Truthfully, I already really like him. It was like love at first sight. I just don't want him to like me because…

"Well, you may be a Random, we may have a rivalry, and we may have just met, but I think I already like you," he said with a genuine smile.

"Really?"

He just simply nods, still smiling. I smile back but it's fake. "I really do like you, Sonny." _If only you knew the truth, Chad._

"I really like you too, Chad." I started to feel a familiar burning sensation in the back of my throat. "It was really nice to meet you, Chad, but I have to go. My mom wanted me home early today." I turned around to leave but I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and turn me around. The dazzling blue eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper are what is staring back at me.

"Sonny, before you go there is something I need to ask you." I gave him a nod, signaling for him to continue. His hand was no longer holding my wrist, but holding my hand. "I know we just met and everything, but will you go out with me?" _Oh no, my hands are starting to sweat, my eyes are starting to water, _and _I'm starting to shake. He smells sooo good. No. Control yourself, Sonny. You need to get out of here! Just say no to him, Sonny. No, I can't do that. I like him too much. Just go on one date and see how it goes. Oh, he's waiting for an answer. _

"Sure. Pick me up at seven tomorrow." I gave him the most convincing smile I could. He leant down and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. _Oh my god. He is _way _too close right now._

"I'll see you then. Bye, Sonny."

"Bye, Chad. Can't wait." With one more smile I walked out the door, leaving a happy, wide-eyed Chad and an angry cast, whom I forgot was even standing there. Thank goodness I got out of there when I did. I almost blew the secret.

**Ooooo what's the secret. Personally I think it's obvious…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am genuinely surprised with the reviews I got on the first chapter…truthfully, I don't even have any of this stuff in a notebook…it's going straight from my head to the laptop ****…MANY of you guys guessed the secret right…I told you it was obvious…this is the chapter where the secret is revealed…actually, it's right at the beginning..**

**I do not own SWAC**

Today is my first date with Chad. I can't wait to see how it goes. I just hope he doesn't try to kiss me. If he does, I don't know how on earth I would be able to control myself. Maybe I should go hunting before the date, get cleaned up, and get dressed and he will never know… I am a vampire, in case you haven't guessed that yet.

My mom finally trusted me alone to have an apartment all to myself so she went back to Wisconsin last night. Well, she trusts me and I told her I am a vampire and now she is scared of me…So, that's the main reason why I am living alone.

You're probably thinking that since I am a vampire, my mom must be one, too. Right? Wrong. I was adopted. Someone found me in the woods covered in blood when I was five years old and once they examined me in the hospital, they realized it wasn't my blood on me, it was someone else's. A doctor at the hospital discovered I was a vampire and we kept it our little secret. He was also a vampire. By the time I was nine, he had already taught me how to control myself around mortals. I just have to hunt animals in the woods so my thirst doesn't get the best of me.

I also have special vampire powers like reading minds (telepathy), super speed, and super strength. I feel like I could hunt right about now.

I started walking to the back door of my house, which led to the woods. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, followed by a "moo". It was a text from Chad. How did he get my number?

To: Sonny

From: Chad

I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't stop thinking about you. And just so you don't think I'm a stalker, Zora gave me your number without me even having to ask her…

~CDC

I replied saying,

To: Chad

From: Sonny

I can't wait to see you tonight either. You were in my mind all morning. And good thing you mentioned Zora because I was beginning to get a little spooked. I have to go right now but I will see you tonight at 7. I'm so glad we don't have work today…that way I have extra time to get ready ;) see you then

~Sonny

He didn't text afterwards so I just left my house and went straight towards the woods. I saw a deer with a limp approximately a hundred feet in front of me. I ran as fast as I could and dug my fangs into its neck. I drained it of its life and tossed the limp body to the forest floor. Feeling slightly guilty afterwards, I covered the body with large leaves that were lying near me. Feeling 100% better, I ran back to the house.

I could feel the blood starting to dry around my mouth. Before it could, I wiped it off with my sleeve so it wouldn't stain my mouth.

I looked over at the clock and it was five minutes until seven. Did it really take me that long to hunt? _Oh my god! Chad is going to be here soon. _At that moment, the doorbell rang. I cautiously walked to the door and opened it to reveal two sparkling blue orbs starting back at me along with luscious golden blonde hair. Chad.

"Hey, Chad. You're early," I said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to see you again."

"Aww, that's sweet. Well I really need to get dressed right now. I'll be right back," I said, slowly and cautiously turning around to head back up the stairs to my bedroom.

I felt sudden warmth reach my arm and turn me around. "Sonny?" I felt sparks flying all throughout my body starting from the place his hand was touching my arm.

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood on your arm?" _Oh crap._

**Sorry it's so short but I felt it should end there. Kinda cliffy **** REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so sorry I have not updated in a while... My grandma took away my laptop :( my grades were going down so I'm writing this from my ****iPod****.**

_**Previously on Secretive Sonny:**__  
>I felt sudden warmth reach my arm and turn me around. "Sonny?" I felt sparks flying all throughout my body starting from the place his hand was touching my arm.<em>

_"Yes?"_

_"Why is there blood on your arm?" Oh crap._

_**Now:**_

**SPOV**  
>"Oh, that," I started nervously. Quick, Sonny. Think! "Um, I was working in the garden and one of the thorns stabbed me in the arm and sort of scraped me." Hm, not that bad of an excuse, I applauded myself mentally.<p>

"Really? Are you sure? You don't seem sure?" Chad said, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Yes, Chad. I'm absolutely 100% sure."

"Well, okay, then. Only if you're sure."

"I am. Don't worry. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to go get ready. I'll be right back." I held my unnecessary breath so I wouldn't be tempted by his aroma, and gave Chad a quick kiss on the cheek. He seemed a little dazed when I pulled away. I took that as a sign that I should go so I quickly turned around and ran at a human pace to my bedroom.

Many people think that just because we are vampires, we don't sleep, so we don't need bedrooms. That is not true at all. We are awake during the day and asleep at night, just like humans. The only thing that makes us vampires is that we drink blood. Other than that, we are just like humans; we eat and drink the same things as them, with the exception of blood of course.

So I went up to my room and threw on a pretty black dress with a tiny pink sweater over it (outfit from FFTF PT. 1).

CPOV  
>There is definitely something going on with Sonny. There is no way a thorn caused that much blood to come out. I should know, I've caused many things to bleed. I can tell she has a secret that she's hiding and I'm going to find out what it is…<p>

If it has anything to do with the way she smells, I might have a pretty good idea what her secret is. After all I have a pretty big secret of my own.

I'm…

My train of thought was interrupted when I saw Sonny descending the staircase. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a gorgeous black dress with a small pink sweater. Her hair was perfectly curled into perfect curls, framing her perfect face. Is it possible to fall in love in this little amount of time? I've only known her for a little over twenty-four hours and I can already tell that we were meant to be. She's the most perfect girl I have ever seen. I know I barely even know her, but so far, I can't think of a single flaw with her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I greeted her apprehensively.

"Sure, let's go," she replied kindly. I took her hand in mine and led her out to my car after she locked the door and drove off to the restaurant. I have a good feeling about this date. The full moon is out. Where I come from, that means good luck. Maybe Sonny isn't the only one who has to try to keep something secret; I know she's hiding something. I just hope I'll be able to keep my secret, too.

**(A/N) Wow this chapter was short…sorry bout that…well there's chapter three… so now Chad has a secret… think you can guess what it is? Again, I think I made it pretty obvious ;) …well I may be posting another chapter right after this one so you may not have enough time to guess… it may just show up in the beginning of the story… until I get the next chapter up… see you then ;)**

**~Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay I got my laptop back…even though my grades still suck…ironically, I'm failing English…I'm constantly writing, and yet I fail…I don't find this fair ****… anyway….on to the story ****…I don't own SWAC…I wish…**

_Chad's Thoughts__ Sonny's Thoughts_

**SPOV**

When Chad saw me, his jaw completely dropped. _He's so cute_, I giggled mentally. He took my hand in his and led me out to the car. I was staring in awe at what I saw…

Chad Dylan Cooper is taking me in a limousine for our first date.

"A limo? You didn't have to do that, Chad," I assured him.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure everything turns out perfect." He gave me a light smile in which I returned. His driver opened the door for us and we gently slid into the long vehicle, still holding hands. Is it possible for the dead to feel so many sparks? I'm not supposed to feel anything… But now I feel warmth, sparks and…love? That's impossible! We are _just _going on our first date! I _just _met him yesterday for crying out loud!

"So, where are we going?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"It's a surprise," he said, gently squeezing my hand. The limo came to a gentle stop and Chad helped me out gingerly. He pulled me close to him as soon as I came out and he gave me a soft smile, his eyes filled with adoration. We started to walk to the destination, hand in hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him start to twitch and look at the beautiful full moon.

**CPOV**

_Oh, no. Her beauty is distracting me! I can feel myself changing!_In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a werewolf. _Both _of my parents were werewolves before vampires killed them. I promised myself that I would know what all my girlfriends are before I fall for them; just so I don't fall for a vamp. The problem is, I don't know what Sonny is. But I'm going to find out.

**SPOV**

Something is definitely wrong with Chad. From the little light from the moon, I can see that his oceanic eyes are starting to turn a blood red.

"Chad, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, we're here," he said, pointing to a beautiful beach with a candlelit picnic.

"Wow, Chad. It's beautiful," I said, awestruck.

"Just like you," he said sweetly. It was corny and cliché, but it was sweet to hear. I giggled like a complete moron, hoping he wouldn't think I was weird. I tried to hide my blush with my hair. He lightly touched my chin and forced me to look at him. "Don't hide the blush. You're too cute when you blush."

I was slightly dazed by his hypnotizing, red tinged eyes. _Why are his eyes red anyway? They're supposed to be crystal blue. I guess he just has hypnotic eyes, no matter what color they are. _

He started to chuckle at me. "You're getting lost in my eyes."

"Psh, no I'm not. I just want to know something," I said.

"Sure, what is it?" he questioned.

"Why are your eyes red? They're usually blue," I asked him curiously. He started to look nervous.

He suddenly said, "Let's eat," avoiding my question. I just shrugged it off and let him drag me to the blanket where he had all the food set up. I decided to read his thoughts to see exactly what he thinks about me. _Oh, crap. I think I'm starting to Change. Well, I know she is hiding something too. She is _way _too beautiful for any human. Well, to me she is anyway. I just hope she isn't a vampire. Well, even if she was, that wouldn't stop me from falling for her. I can tell I'm already going to be in love with her soon. She's just too amazing. _I blush at what he is thinking. I just don't understand how he could expect me to be a vamp. Was I that obvious? I continued to listen to his thoughts. _Why did I bring her to the beach? I was going to bring her to a fancy restaurant. Oh, no what if she hates the beach and I ruined our first day by bringing her here?_

I decided to speak up so he would stop doubting himself. I just noticed that we were both staring into each others eyes. "I think it's amazing you brought us here for the first date. I absolutely love it." _Almost as much as I love you. _Did I just think that? I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR A DAY! _A_ _DAY!_

"Well I'm glad you think so. I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Everything _is _perfect," I said reassuringly.

"Well, fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

_Wait a second, when he was thinking about me, he said that he thinks he is starting to Change. The only creatures that Change in a night with a full moon are werewolves. Is Chad a werewolf?_

"Chad, I feel like there's something you're not telling me," I said hoping he would voice his thoughts.

"Well, I think there is something _you're _not telling _me_," he countered. _Maybe we should just tell each other now. That way, if he never wants to see me again, we wouldn't be _too _attached to each other._

**CPOV**

_Oh, crap. She knows. Well maybe we could tell each other now. That way, is she never wants to see me again, we wouldn't be _too _attached to each other. _

"Well, maybe we should tell each other now. Just so we can clear the air, just so we don't have problems along the road," she reasoned. It did make a lot of sense. Maybe if I tell her I'm a werewolf, she'll trust me more. And I can find out what she really is. Even is she _is _a vampire, I don't really care. I'll date her anyway.

"I think that's best," I agreed.

"Alright. On the count of three." She took a deep breath and started, "One."

"Two," I joined.

At the same exact time, we took a deep breath and said, "Three."

"I'm a werewolf," I blurted out.

At the same time as I did she blurted out, "I'm a vampire."

Again, at the same time, we said, "I _knew _it!" We both paused. "You did?" we said again.

She started to explain first, "Well, I have the power of telepathy and I heard you thinking about how you might Change during the full moon."

"And I knew a thorn couldn't cause that much blood. Besides, no mortal can possibly be that beautiful." She started to blush. I wasn't even aware vamps _could _blush.

"Oh, we're basically like people but we drink blood to survive. Other than that, we drink, eat, and sleep the same way humans do. Oh, and we tend to live forever."

"We live forever, too. And we're just like humans also, but turn into wolves at night _some_times, and we tend to eat raw meat."

"Well, the last time I dated a werewolf and they found out what I was, they ran away and I never saw them again and I never saw them again," she looked down, "and I would understand if you never want to see me again."

"Sonny, I really like you, and I know I only knew you for a day but I can definitely see myself being in love you once the week is over. I don't care what you are. I know that there are not so nice but I know that you are. My parents were killed by vamps. I have an adoptive family now and they are all werewolves, too. So they help me with my powers and everything. I love them all like a real family."

**SPOV**

I can't believe he told me so much about his family. I was in an adoptive family, until I had to tell Connie about my secret. Chad was wearing a genuine smile, showing me that he trusts me. Since he told me about his whole life basically, maybe I should tell him about mine.

"I was found abandoned in the woods when I was five. I don't have any memory of that time, though. I was all bloody, but once they ran some tests on me at the hospital, they found out that it was animals' blood on me, not mine. One of the doctors there is also a vamp. He has treated me like a daughter. He taught me everything there was to know about being a vamp. I still visit him quite often. When I was nine, I went into an adoptive home; the doctor, Carlisle, thought I was ready to be around mortals without hurting them. Last month, I finally decided it was okay to tell my 'mom' about being a vamp and Carlisle agreed. So I told her and she moved back to Wisconsin, leaving me on my own." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _I can cry?_ Being around Chad is making me feel things I never thought I was able to feel before; sparks sadness…love? I'm still not sure about that one.

He moved closer to me and removed the tear. "It's okay, Sonny. I know what it's like to feel abandoned. They may have not had a choice, but I _do _know what it's like. Look, I'll be honest," he starts, looking in my eyes, "I've had a lot of girlfriends, but I never actually liked any of them. You're different. And another thing is, is that I never actually had my first kiss," he hints, having a suggestive glow to his no longer red, but amazingly blue eyes. I giggled at his attempt to be subtle, but leaned in anyway. I'm not the type to kiss on the first date, but with Chad, it's kind of hard not to. Our lips met in the middle and I was no longer worried about thirsting for him, and I could tell he wasn't worrying about Changing any more. This was probably the most romantic kiss ever. On a picnic, on a beach, under the full moon, is a girl's dream come true.

**Well, there's chapter 4 and I personally thought it was very sweet. Any suggestions for further chapters, I will be glad to read and consider…please please please review!**

**~Sara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm having a lot of fun writing this as my first multichap…I didn't really expect to get as many reviews as I did and for that I am incredibly happy **** hehe I love you all 3**

**I do not own SWAC… or Carlisle from Twilight.**

**~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~ ~CHANNY~**

**SPOV**

Everything was absolutely perfect on our first date. I just found out on the first date that Chad is a werewolf and he found out I am a vamp. Plus, I only knew him for a day. I didn't mind and he didn't seem to care either. Now, we are still on the date, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Sonny?" Chad suddenly broke through the silence.

"Yes, Chad?" I replied, dreamily, mesmerized by his hypnotic blue eyes.

"My back is really starting to hurt from holding in the Change. Do you think you could excuse me for a minute?" he asked politely.

I smiled softly to show him I understand and replied, "Sure, I'll be waiting." He smiled back and went to the woods next to the beach. I heard some crunching sounds and a wolf howl. Knowing it was my boyfriend, I felt relaxed instantly. _Hmm, _is _he my boyfriend? I should ask him when he comes back. _I heard the crunching sound of him transforming back into his human form and then I heard his human footsteps.

"Okay, I'm better now," he said, taking his previous spot on the blanket.

"Chad, I need to ask you something…" I trailed off.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm, are we, like, boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked with what I could only assume was a shy look on my face.

"I don't know…" he seemed to be thinking how he could approach the subject. He went down on one knee in front of me and gently held one of my hands in his, staring deeply into my eyes. "Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a soft smile dancing across his lips. This caused me to let out a soft giggle.

I decided I would play along, "Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He jumped up, hugged me around the waist and spun me around, me giggling the whole way. He kissed me on the lips once I was back on the ground.

"Are you sure you're not scared of me? It's just that every werewolf I dated…" He cut me off by once again crashing his lips on top of mine.

"Sonny, like I said before. I know there are not-so-nice vampires out there. But I also know you're not one of the bad ones. You are simply too amazing."

"I have done some bad things, Chad." _Why did I have to say that?_

"Like what?" I paused. He gently grasped both of my hands in his and stared in my brown eyes while I stared into his crystal blue orbs. "You can tell me anything, Sonny."

"Sometimes, if I go to sleep without hunting first, I end up sleepwalking and I eat whatever smells like blood. So sometimes I wake up in the woods on a pile of leaves with someone else's blood all over me. When I pick up the leaves, there's a body. I don't want to hurt you Chad. If I don't hunt, it won't register in my mind that I can't attack you." Tears started to stream down my pale cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb and continued staring into my eyes.

"Sonny, you won't hurt me. I trust you. But there _is _something I need to tell you," he said, nervousness flashing through his eyes.

"What is it, Chad?" I asked squeezing his hands slightly to reassure him.

"My family hates me dating without knowing the girl…so I was wondering if you could come over to my house for dinner Friday." **(A/N it's Wednesday)**

**I know it was short but I really thought it should stop there idk why tho**

**You should also check out my contest that has been posted I really need more contestants….so please please please enter **

~**Sara (Saraspsg2010xx) love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**I've been having a bit writer's block a little lately so if u have any ideas please PM me :) :) :) :) :)**

I stood there in shock. "Y-You want me t-to meet your f-family?"

"Yes, please, Sonny? It would mean a lot to me and my family."

"Well, I would be way too nervous in a house full of werewolves. Tell you what. I'll go meet your family if you come to the hospital with me to meet Carlisle considering he's the only one that's ever been like family," I reasoned with him.

He seem to be contemplating this a lot so I gave him a pleading puppy dog eye look, pouting with my bottom lip. "Fine, I'll meet Carlisle. But tell me one thing first. What does he think about werewolves?"

"Umm, he doesn't really mind them. To him, werewolves are like regular people. He mainly started tolerating werewolves when I first started dating them. I always felt an attraction towards werewolves and Carlisle understands that. You have nothing to worry about. Once he sees how much I care about you, there will be nothing for him to judge," I reassured him.

"Okay then. Are you free Friday?"

"Yea," I said getting lost in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Can you come over for dinner that night?" he said with hopeful eyes.

"Only if you are free for Saturday to come with me to the hospital?" I hinted, waiting for his answer.

"Fine, I'll meet him." Yes! He finally caved!

"Then, yes I will go on Friday."

"Thanks, Sonny. It really means a lot to me," he said, leaning towards me slowly.

"You're welcome," I whispered, leaning the rest of the way to capture his sweet lips in a sweet kiss.

Once we pulled apart, I let out a huge yawn. Chad started to chuckle at me. "Aw, are you tired, Hon?" he teased.

"Maybe," I muttered. He chuckled again.

"Here, let me take you home."

I was too tired to walk. Wow I feel like I'm about to pass out. "Chad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me?" I whined.

I could see his gorgeous smirk in the dim moonlight. "Are you saying I'm strong, Monroe? Are you checking out my muscles?"

"You're a werewolf. You're supposed to be strong, Chad. Now carry me please." I reached my arms out toward him, waiting to be lifted. He lifted me up bridal style and my arms were curling around his neck. I cuddled my head into the crook of his neck and gently placed a kiss on it. I felt and heard him chuckle. He gently set me inside the limo.

We were just sitting in the extravagant car in silence when Chad decided to speak up. "Are we going to tell everyone we are dating?"

"Well my cast already knows we went on a date tonight."

"Well, yeah but something tells me they didn't want you to have a good time with me." He was looking down, discouraged that my friends didn't accept him. I placed my hand on his, which was resting on his lap.

"Well maybe we can keep our own little secret and don't tell anyone that we are dating. It could be interesting. Sneaking around, kissing while no one is watching, flirting while no one suspects a thing…" I trailed off, making it sound seductive, while slowly getting closer to him.

He groaned in pleasure as I kissed the hollow of his neck when he had his head bent backwards. "Mmmm… that could be hot." He let a sly smirk stretch across his perfect face.

"Mhm... Chad?"

"Hm?"

"We are outside of my house."

"Okay. Here, I'll walk you to the door," he said, while helping out of the limo.

"You can come in for a while if you want."

"Sure. I would love to."

"Okay then. Come on, Hon. By the way, what exactly do werewolves eat?"

"Food that people eat but we also need to eat raw meat to survive. Just like how you need to drink blood." I nodded my head in understanding and held his hand as I unlocked my front door.

"How often do you hunt?"

"About once a week. In fact, I need to hunt. It's been a while."

I suddenly thought of an idea so we could spend some time together. "Well, do you want to come hunting with me?"

"I could drink from it and you can have the meat. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," he said before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

We were now standing in my backyard ready to attack anything with a limp. I spotted a deer about 200 meters away from us. I let go of Chad's hand so I wouldn't drag him and dashed off to get the deer. I caught up with it without a problem and drained it of its life. Chad came behind me and tore apart at the meat. "Wow, you even look hot when you're hunting," I said as he finished eating.

"Baby, I always look hot. But not as hot as you." I blushed as we started to slowly walk back to my house. "I didn't think vampires were even able to blush, but you blush constantly. Why is that?"

"I was wondering the same thing actually. You're the only person I have ever blushed with."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm very flattered."

I lightly giggled at him and said, "You should be." I slowly leaned forward and gently connected my lips with his.

We were back in the house where we spent the whole night watching TV, laughing, talking, and sneaking kisses every once in a while. I fell asleep on his toned chest after spending an exhausting day with the perfect guy.

_Oh. My. God. I'm falling in love with Chad. Dylan. Cooper. My boyfriend. My secret boyfriend_.

**Okay this chapter is longer. I think this chapter redeemed the last few I posted. I would like to say thank you to all the people who signed up for my contest I will post the results today… thank you for reading :D**

**~Sara (Saraspsg2010xx)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**CPOV**

I woke up feeling slight pressure on my chest. I looked down to see the beautiful face of Sonny Monroe. I lightly smiled and put an arm around her. She slightly stirred. Her eyelids gently fluttered open.

"Good Morning, Sonshine."

"Good Morning, Chaddy."

I lightly kissed her on the lips. "What time do you have to work today?" I asked her.

"Ten. Why?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"You better get up then. It's nine thirty."

"Oh, crap. I'm going to be late. Wait, what time do _you _have to go in at today?" she asked me.

"One. I have plenty of time to spend with m'lady," I said while giving her a smug look.

"Nuh-uh. My cast can't know about us, remember?" Sonny reminded me.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Aw, I know, baby. But I only have one hour of rehearsal then I am all yours until your filming. Does that sound okay?" she asked, pleading me with her eyes.

"Fine. I have to go get ready at my house and get some clean clothes. Hurry up before you're late."

"Actually, wait right here I'll be back in about ten seconds." What she said confused me. _Is she really _that _fast?_

"Um, okay?" I said completely confused. I waited ten seconds like I was told and she was back in front of me in a tank top and really short shorts and flip-flops. I couldn't stop gaping at her.

"Checking me out, Cooper?"

"Why are you wearing that? I don't want other guys looking at you," I whined.

**SPOV**

"Honey, I don't think anyone will be looking at me. I'll barely be in the studio anyway. I only rehearse today and I won't even be in the commissary. I have to hunt," I reassured him.

"Well can we at least go hunting together?"

"Sure thing, Hon," I said and walked up to him, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"How are we going to hide the fact that we're dating from both casts?" he asked me.

"Well, I have rehearsals at ten and they end at twelve. You have filming at one which ends at two. So from twelve until one, we can hang out in your dressing room and then go home together at two. Simple."

"I love how you're so smart," he complimented me.

"Thank you. Anyway, I have to go to work. Do you want to just run it with me?" I asked.

"Sonny, I can only run fast if I'm a wolf. Do you mind?" _I didn't mind one bit. I kind of wanted to see him as a wolf._

"No problem. But I have one question. Are you as cute as a werewolf as you are a human? Because you're hot as a human, you must be an adorable wolf."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Now come on. You need to get to work."

"Okay," I said, disappointed I couldn't spend more time with him. He walked me out the door, gave me one last kiss and transformed into his wolf self. _Awww, he's such a cute wolf_, I mentally cooed. He was just so adorable. He saw me looking at him and he still had a cute smirk, even in wolf form! I decided to read his thoughts. _**Haha she still thinks I'm hot…even when I'm a dog! **_

"No, I didn't think you're hot! I thought you were adorable. There's a difference."

_**Ugh must she read my mind?**_

"Yes, I must," I mocked him.

He growled and started walking. I was going to walk behind him when I thought of something.

"I thought you had to go home for clean clothes?"

_**I forgot I'm filming today so I just need my uniform. It's in my dressing room. **_I nodded my head in understanding. _**Now come on. It's nine forty-five. **_He started running as fast as he could and damn he was fast.

I started to run with all my might and I was definitely faster than my boyfriend. I beat him there and continued to run to my dressing room, hoping nobody saw me…That wouldn't be good.

"Hi, Sonny," Tawni chirped happily when she walked into the room from her side.

"Hey, Tawn," I said nervously.

"So… How was your date last night?"

"It was okay, but I probably won't go out with him again," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Ah. Well it's good that you saw the error of your ways…Why exactly are you not going to date him anymore?"

"We're complete opposites. We don't suit each other at all. We have nothing in common and there's no spark." I was just telling her what she wanted to hear. I didn't mean a single word I was saying. 

"Oh. Well did he kiss you?" I could smell Chad right around the corner. He was eavesdropping! What, he can't trust his girlfriend now or something?

I decided to torture him a little bit longer. "Yeah," I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well? Details!" she shrieked.

"Why are you so excited? I thought you didn't want me to go out with him." I looked at her suspiciously. I knew she was going to cave under my intense stare.

"Ugh! Fine!" Yes! I broke her! "I only yelled at you when you two first met because the cast doesn't want you two to date. I do though. You guys are really cute together. But I don't see why they're making such a big deal about you two. I like Skylar and Nico likes Portlyn from the Falls so why can't you like Chad?" she kept rambling on about how we were perfect for each other until I couldn't take it anymore and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Tawni? Can you keep a secret?" She nodded frantically. "_Especially _from our cast?" She nodded her head vigorously again. I took a deep breath and since I could still smell Chad, I yelled out, "Chad, come over here!"

He timidly came around the corner and stepped into the room. I still had my hand over Tawni's mouth and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"If I take my hand off your mouth will you remain calm and quiet?" She nodded once again.

"Good." I slowly removed my hand and looked Tawni straight in the eyes. "Now, I need to tell you something. But first I need to talk to Chad for a second." I pulled him by the door and asked him, "Is it alright if I tell her we're dating?" using my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, Hon. Whatever you want." He smiled down at me._ He truly is gorgeous_, I thought.

"Thank you," I said quietly and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek. We walked back toward Tawni, me dragging Chad by the arm. Her eyes grew wide again and her mouth slacked open. I was feeling energy coming from Chad. That usually happens when the person _wants _me to read their minds. I carefully tuned into his thoughts. _**Should we tell her about**_** what **_**we are? **_I knew he was talking about me being a vamp and him being a wolf. I gave him an imperceptible nod that I knew only he could see. "Tawni, I lied. Chad _is _my boyfriend. We never called it off. I really like him. Please be supportive," I begged.

"Of course I'll be supportive! I'm so happy for you guys!" she screamed and hugged me, catching me completely off guard. I awkwardly patted her back and nervously glanced at Chad. When she pulled away, she noticed to look I gave Chad and a look of confusion crossed over her face. "Okay, what else are you guys hiding?" I looked at Chad and he nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"You might want to sit down for this." She rolled her eyes at me but cautiously sat down on the tiger print chaise anyway.

"Tawni, I'm a vampire."

"And I'm a werewolf," Chad interjected.

**A/N I personally didn't like but…**

**Please tell me what **_**you **_**thought in a…REVIEW! :D **

**~Sara (Saraspsg2010xx)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_You might want to sit down for this." She rolled her eyes at me but cautiously sat down on the tiger print chaise anyway._

"_Tawni, I'm a vampire."_

"_And I'm a werewolf," Chad interjected._

(\ /)

(")_(")

(Just wanted to try the bunny)

Tawni started laughing hysterically. She took one look at our serious expressions and abruptly stopped her hysterics. "What? You actually expected me to believe you?"

"Yeah. Kinda!" I stated as if it were obvious we were telling the truth.

"Well I'm going to have to ask for proof," she said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"Well, I think it would be better for Chad to demonstrate," I said, quickly getting away from him so he could transform. He easily shifted into a wolf, showing Tawni who he was. Tawni let out a dramatic gasp. I slightly giggled. "Isn't he a cute dog?" I teased with Tawni. She was giggling now too.

"He actually kinda is." Chad rolled his blue wolf eyes at us. He was a fairly big wolf with the same golden hair and the same oceanic eyes as his human form.

I gave her a look and said, "Hey, that's _my_ wolf." I could see Chad giving me his wolf-like grin and tossing a wink in my direction.

"Don't worry; I don't want your wolf."

"Good," I said with a smirk. Then I thought of something. _When Chad turns into a wolf where do his clothes go?_ I decided to just ask him. "When you turn into a wolf, where do your clothes go?" He looked guilty and bashfully stepped to the side to reveal a pile of ripped clothes was lying behind him.

I decided to read his mind. _**I know you're listening so can you go to my dressing room and get me the clothes that are lying on the bed? **_He pulled off a puppy dog pout and I turned to go down the hall to his dressing room. As soon as I opened the door, I saw the clothes lying on the bed. I quickly snatched them and ran back to my dressing room.

Once I got back to my dressing room, Chad was laying down on the carpet, just like any other dog does, whilst sleeping.

_Awww…He's so cute. _Tawni was at her vanity just looking at her reflection, cooing to herself. I gently laid Chad's clothes on the orange chaise and went to sit next to him. I laid down so my head was next to his. I started to gently pet the fur on his head and carefully placed a kiss there. He slightly stirred, followed by his eyes fluttering open. _**Can I change back now? **_I nodded very slight signaling that it was okay. I got up and took his clothes into the changing area on my side. He slowly padded over to change and came out three minutes later when I wasn't looking. He stood behind me, carefully putting his arms around me and nuzzling my neck before planting a gentle kiss there. I turned my head around to claim his lips with my own. He slightly deepened the kiss.

"Hey! Vampy! Wolfy! Get a room!" I completely forgot she was here. I pulled away to look at the time it was almost one o'clock. It was time for Chad to go to his own set.

"You have to go to set," I pouted.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Today it should only take an hour to film. Then at two, you can come to my dressing room and pick up where we left off," he said seductively.

"Perfect," I said, smirking.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I still think you look smoking in that outfit."

I just know that I was flushing a deep shade of red. Of course Tawni had to be the one to speak first. "I didn't think vampires could blush**.**"

"I didn't either until I met Chad," I said staring into his dazzling eyes as he rested his forehead against mine. He kissed me one last time and walked out the door.

I let out a deep sigh. "Aww, you're boy sighing. You are _so_ in love with him," she teased.

"I've known him for two days, Tawni. There is no way I'm in love. I just really, _really_ like him," I said starting to daydream about his eyes. "Well, I'm going to go wait in his dressing room. I'll talk to you later."

"Sonny, he's filming for an hour. You're really going to wait that long?" She did have a point.

"I guess you're right Tawni. I'll just go hunting then. Bye."

"Bye, Son," she called after me.

I went out the back door of the studios to hunt. The burning sensation was in my throat again so I just looked for something small. There was a squirrel, which I don't really like the taste of, and it was slightly injured. I decided that the squirrel was enough and drained it of its life. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly hid the small body and wiped my mouth with my palm so it would be easier to hide than when Chad caught me. The footsteps came to an abrupt stop when I heard someone say, "Sonny?"

**(I was going to end there but then the chapter seems too short)**

I cautiously turned around. "Nico? Grady?"

"What are you doing out here?" Nico asked.

"Just taking a little walk," I lied. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Are you still going to date Chad?" Grady asked, looking disappointed. He totally avoided my question. Wait, why would he be disappointed?

"No, that was a mistake. I should have listened to you guys," I lied again.

"Oh, well in that case we just got back from setting up a prank for him," Grady stated proudly with a smile on his face.

"What exactly was the prank?"

"We put blue dye in his shampoo. Then when he went into the shower, we set a bucket on top of his door so _mud _will dump on him when he comes out of the bathroom," Nico answered while laughing hysterically.

"Oh, well my walk is over. I'm just going to go back inside," I rushed out, and started running just a little faster than a human would. It was time for me to go meet Chad anyway. Once I was out of Nico and Grady's sight, I started running at a vampire's pace.

I rushed into Chad's dressing room where I heard the shower start. I saw the bucket above the door and took it down. I yelled through the door, "Don't use the shampoo, Chad!"

"Why?" I heard from the other side.

"Nico and Grady put blue dye in it!" I yelled once again.

"Okay!" He poked his head through the door. "Thanks, Sonshine," he said smoothly, winking at me.

"No problem. Now hurry up," I pouted.

"I won't take long. I came in here to wash my hair anyway." I rolled my eyes at him for caring too much about his hair.

He was back in a few seconds without a shirt on. I have to admit; he _does _have a nice body.

"Checking me out, Sonshine?"

"You were checking me out earlier," I countered.

"I know. I still am," he said with a smirk. I blushed and giggled and I probably looked like an idiot.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?" Chad called.

"Tawni!"

"Oh. Then come on in."

She walked in and saw me there with a shirtless Chad. A horrified look crossed her face. "What were you guys _doing_?"

Chad and I both started laughing like crazy. "He just came out of the shower, Tawni. I warned him about the pranks Nico and Grady were trying to pull," I clarified.

"Prank_s_? I thought it was just the hair thing?" Chad asked

"Oh, and the bucket of mud above the door. I took it down before you came out," I assured him.

**I couldn't think of anything else to write so I just ended it there for now.**

**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9…**_

**I just looked at Ch.8 and noticed that my bunny was an EPIC fail lol…**

**This is dedicated to DemzTheLovatic, emeralddusk, and Man-Suz-She for winning my contest a while ago.**

**This story hasn't really been getting a lot of reviews so I am hoping for AT LEAST 5 reviews on this one…please **=D

_**The Next Day (Friday)…**_

_**SPOV**_

Today was the day I was going to meet Chad's family and I am incredibly nervous…

I walked into Chad's dressing room to beg him not to make me go. "Chad, I have a problem."

"What's wrong, Sonshine?" he asked with concerned eyes.

"I don't want to go tonight," I whined, probably sounding like a two year old.

"Why not?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the lips.

"I'm nervous. What if they don't like me because I'm a vampire? Vampires and werewolves are supposed to be bitter enemies," I complained. "Why do you think any werewolf I dated ran away?" I asked reasonably.

"Hey, I like you and that's all that should matter. And they are going to love you." I kissed my lips once again.

"I have to do the show tonight, but I'll see you after work." I pecked his lips and exited his dressing room, heading towards _So Random_.

I walked to the set where Marshall told me I was in only one sketch today, the _Check It Out Girls_. The show went by flawlessly. I was packing up my things backstage when Grady came up to me. "Um, hi, Sonny," he said nervously. I saw Nico a few feet behind him, looking eager.

"Hi, Grady, what's up?"

"There's a couple things I need to talk to you about." He sounded really serious. "First thing is, I know what you are." My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I won't tell anyone. I'm one, too." He flashed his fangs at me. I gasped in shock.

"How did you find out?"

"When Nico and I were in the woods, there was a little drop of blood on the corner of your mouth. That's why Nico and I were there, too. We needed to hunt."

"Is Nico one of us, too?" I asked, trying to soak all of this in.

He shook his. "He's a werewolf."

I was confused now. "If he's a werewolf, how are you guys such close friends?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We were friends before either of us transformed. We didn't want this to break us apart."

"Wow, that's really sweet, Grady."

He blushed and looked away. Hm, I guess vampires really _can _blush.

"What's the other thing you wanted to say?"

"Oh, that, um, I was just wondering if, um, you wanted to, um, go out, with, um, me sometime?" I was completely shocked now. Grady _likes _me?

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, Grady, but I have a boyfriend."

He looked horribly upset now. "Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who? Who are you going out with?"

"You don't know him," I said quickly. "It's someone from back home," I lied. "He moved here not too long ago."

"Is he one of us?"

"Actually, he's a werewolf."

"And you really think that a relationship like that is _really _going to work." I could see fire burning in his eyes. A low growl escaped his lips. Nico ran over to us and stepped in between us.

"Sonny, what's going on here?"

"I don't know. He just started to get really upset when I told him I'm dating a werewolf."

"You're dating a werewolf?"

I nodded and said, "I actually have to go meet his family right now." I started to walk away from the calm werewolf and fuming vamp.

I ran out to the parking lot to see Chad casually leaning against his car. I pecked his lips and went over to the other side and got in while he got into the driver's side. "Are you nervous?" he asked me.

"A little. Grady asked me out today."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I just told him I have a boyfriend that he 'doesn't know'. He's a vampire and Nico is a werewolf."

"Wow. Well, let's forget about that. You are about to meet my family that will absolutely adore you almost as much as I do." I reached over to lay a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You're so sweet. And I'm happy to meet them but I am horribly nervous. I've never really met a _family _of werewolves before."

He gently took my hand in his and stroke his thumb over the back of my hand. He brought it up to his mouth and planted a light kiss on it, making my hand feel as if it was on fire. "There is nothing to worry about."

_**CPOV (Christine (Chad's sister))**_

"Mom, when are we going to tell Chad the truth?" I asked.

"When he finally understands how _vile _those creatures are."

"What if this girl is one of _them_?"

"We tell Chad and keep him out of sight. Then, we kill her," she explained.

At that point, my ten-year-old brother walked into the room. "Mom, how are we going to know if she is a vampire?" This was his first time _attempting_ to track a vampire.

"Well, Sean, if she smells of strong vanilla, and something else you cannot identify, she is a vampire. I doubt Chad would make the mistake of falling for a vampire though. Just remember, you will be drawn to a vampire like a magnet, so don't let that cloud your judgment," Mom explained.

Our family has been hunting and killing vampires for centuries. I am sixteen and I started to track vamps when I was ten, like Sean. I started killing them when I was twelve. Vamps are our natural enemies. We were designed to kill them.

_**SPOV**_

We pulled up to Chad's house. I was about to get out of the car when Chad tugged me back in. "There's something I need to tell you. My family doesn't know you're a vamp."

"What? Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because they believe in the rivalry between werewolves and vampires _very strongly_."

"Well why didn't you tell _me _that you didn't tell them?"

He pulled me closer, embracing me in his arms, and said in a low, husky voice, "Because then, you wouldn't have come." He pulled me even closer and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss soon turned heated when we heard a knock on the driver's window. We looked up at the figure. It was a tall, older man, nicely built, with tan skin, dark hair, and emerald eyes. Chad held up one finger, asking the man to give us a minute, without rolling the window down. The man now had a smirk across his face, walking towards the house. "That was my dad. He's also the only human in the house."

I nodded in understanding and pecked his lips once more. Again I moved to get out of the car, but once again he pulled back in and into a heated kiss.

I gave him a questioning look and he said, "Okay, so maybe I'm a little nervous too."

I laughed, letting go of his hand and finally getting out of the car. Once we were both out, Chad grabbed my hand and gave me a passionate kiss. Now _I _was the one giving _him _a reassuring look saying, "It's going to be fine." I kissed him one last time before pulling him to the door. He opened the door, now pulling me inside we looked around and there was no one in sight.

"I'm home," Chad called out. No one seemed to hear him. Werewolves and vamps both have very strong senses of hearing, but vamps' hearing is stronger.

I put a finger to my lips and listened to the voices I heard from upstairs. "Mom, she's one of them. I can smell it."

"I can smell it too."

"What are we going to do?"

"I told you earlier. We are going to eliminate her."

"Chad, I think this was a bad idea," I told him.

"Why? You promised you would stay," he said with sadness clouding his eyes.

"I know, but I can hear them talking upstairs. They're vampire hunters."

"Vampire hunters?"

"There's a group of hundreds of families that are dedicated to the extinction of vampires, called the Massacre of Demons. Your family is part of this group." The family of the guy I love is out to kill me. Yes, the guy I love. I have come to terms that it _isn't_ too early to love him.

"Kill her," I heard from the stairs.

_**I just thought I would leave a cliffhanger...Sorry for abandoning this story for so long...**_

_**Also I posted a "story" called **_**I Need to Find a Story... _please helpl me...its an old story but if you click on this "story" all it is is a summary of what i'm looking for so please please please help me :)_**

**_And REVIEW! ! ! ! !_**

**_~Sara_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"_Kill her," I heard from the stairs._

Who I'm assuming was his sister, darted down the stairs, ready to slit my throat. Chad's strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to safety behind him.

A low growl escaped his lips, sounding pretty sexy. I shook those thoughts from my head and let out my own growl. "Don't touch her," he snarled.

"You promised not to date one of those…things," his mother roared.

That's when his father walked in, looking confused. "What's going on in here?"

"Your son's girlfriend is a vampire."

"How come he's my son when he pisses you off?"

"Dad, doesn't this make you angry at all?" his sister asked.

"No. I'm not one of you, and it looks like he really cares about her. At least that's what it looked like when they were playing tonsil hockey in our driveway." Chad and I flushed a deep red. He pulled me in front of him and tightened his grip around my waist.

Chad rested his head on my shoulder. "Chad, we have to kill her now. It's what we do," his mom said.

"No," he said, his voice firm. "I won't let you touch her." I could tell he was about to start crying.

"She's a filthy bloodsucker. You can't possibly like a girl like that. Won't that bother you every time she goes hunting?" his sister screamed.

"We've already been hunting together, Christine. And it was fun." He smiled at me and I smiled shyly back.

My phone rang in my pocket, ruining the moment.

I gave most of the Coopers, aside from Chad and his dad, a nasty glare before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, is this Alison Monroe?" a professional voice asked me.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?" I asked politely.

"This is Officer Jensen. I was asked to inform you that at approximately six PM tonight, there was a fire in your apartment caused by the person in the apartment sharing a wall with yours."

"What? How bad was it?"

I could tell Chad could hear the whole conversation I was having. He strengthened his grip on my waist.

"The only things that survived was a box of clothes in the closet and a box of jewelry under the bed. It was a very serious fire. There is actually a friend that went to see you at that time who was injured in the fire."

"Who may I ask?" I asked concerned.

"A young man named Grady."

"Grady? Um, I'll be there as soon as I can." I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. I hung up the phone and looked up at Chad hopefully. "Can you give me a ride?"

"Of course," he agreed, nodding. "But if he flirts with you again, we are both leaving." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend but agreed nonetheless. He took my hand and led me to his car, ignoring his family's protests.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the hospital. I rushed to the front desk and asked, "Grady Mitchell please?"

"Room G239." Chad and I went to the elevator and up to the second floor. We went down the hallway to Grady's room. I was surprised when Chad actually went in with me.

I was stunned to see the doctor in his room. "Carlisle?"

"Sonny! It's so nice to see you again!" He hugged me tight and I squeezed him back. He looked over my shoulder to see Chad standing there timidly. "Is this the werewolf I've been hearing so much about?"

I blushed and said, "Yes. Carlisle, this is my boyfriend, Chad. Chad, this is Carlisle." They shook hands but I could tell Chad was still nervous. "I know you guys were supposed to meet tomorrow, but obviously Grady needed me now."

"You know Grady is one of us, right?"

I nodded. "He told me earlier today."

"Okay, and since it was a fire, it did hurt him harshly. His skin is mostly scorched and he was conscious for five minutes, asking for you and Nico, then he passed out again."

I nodded in understanding. We suddenly heard a moaning coming from the bed against the hospital room wall. "Sonny?" Grady groaned.

I went over to the bed and said, "Grady? How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think." His eyes drifted open and he smiled as soon as he saw me. He tried to lightly grab my hand but I just moved it away. He instantly frowned. He eyes floated to where Chad was standing in the corner talking to Carlisle. "What is Pooper doing here?"

"He was my ride."

"You know he's a wolf right?" I was in awe. How did Grady know what Chad is?

"Yea, but how did you know?" I asked him.

Nico and I saw him Change in the woods behind the studio. Chad and Carlisle stopped talkling and I could tell they heard us. "You saw that?" asked Chad.

Grady just ignored him and continued to talk to me. "I thought you had a date tonight?"

"I-I did. But I thought... it would be more important to be with you. Being burned is a vampire's worst fear." He nodded in agreement and reached for my hand again and grasped it before I could pull away. Chad was by my side in a second.

"I suggest you let go," Chad said with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Awww, isn't that cute? The dog likes the hot girl. Yeah, like that's going to happen," Grady said sarcastically.

"Hey, Sonny isn't _just _hot. She's beautiful and you don't deserve someone as amazing as she is."

"Face it. She would _much _rather go out with someone of her own _species_, like me," Grady said, snooty.

"Grady, I get that we haven't been working together long, but this a whole other side of you. You can't choose who I want and who I don't want to date."

"Wait a second. He's a werewolf, you were with him tonight when you said you had a date, and you're defending each other. Are you two _together_?"

Chad and I exchanged awkward looks, unsure of what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Wait a second. He's a werewolf, you were with him tonight when you said you had a date, and you're defending each other. Are you two _together_?"_

_Chad and I exchanged awkward looks, unsure of what to say…_

_**Chapter 11**_

I read Chad's mind and heard, _"Just tell him. Maybe he will back off my girl." _He smiled at me while I giggled.

"What's so funny, Sonny?" I was so absorbed in Chad that I barely noticed Grady's grip tighten on my hand. I slipped my hand from his with a little force.

"Nothing…Nothing at all." Chad smirked at me. _"Tell him. It's going to be okay."_

I nodded and said, "Grady, Chad and I are dating."

"What?" he asked in a flat, menacing voice. "You turned _me _down for _him_? He's a _dog_!"

"He's a _werewolf _actually. And it's none of your business who I do and who I don't date."

That's when Carlisle walked over. "You have a nice young man here. Don't let this one go." He said it in general so I didn't know whether he meant Chad or Grady.

"See, Pooper? Even Carlisle likes me better," Grady said, acting like a snob. I don't know what's gotten into him lately…

"Actually, I was talking about Chad," Carlisle clarified.

"Well, in that case, I plan on holding on to him for a _long _time. You know, as long as his family doesn't kill me," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know they hunt vampires. They kept that away from me all these years."

I hugged his waist and said, "I know." Tears started streaming down my face as I realized I have no place to live.

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me closer asking, "What's wrong, Sonshine?"

"Chad, my apartment was burnt down. I don't have anywhere to live," I sobbed into his chest.

Grady perked up. "You can live with me!" he volunteered eagerly.

"_No_!" Chad and Carlisle shouted at the same time.

"You could possibly kill her," Carlisle further explained to Grady. "Sometimes a vampire's jealousy can be fatal to other vampires. If you get too jealous of Chad dating Sonny, then you could actually kill her. And Sonny, I would invite you over but with the new addition to the family, there isn't any room and she is at quite an unstable state so it wouldn't be safe for you there. Do you have anywhere else to go?" _**(I think you all know who the "new addition to the family is" XD)**_

I slowly shook my head. "Tawni just left for a small vacation with her mom and I don't think she really wants to spend the night with a vampire sleeping on her couch. Nico is a werewolf, and even though I am dating a werewolf, there is still bad blood between our species and I won't be able to control myself when I'm asleep. I could end up killing him. Zora doesn't know anything about me and she is a little too young to ask permission from."

"You can stay with me," Chad offered.

"Chad, your family wants to kill me."

"Don't worry, Sonshine. I'll protect you," he whispered huskily in my ear, kissing my temple.

"It's settled then. You'll move in with Chad tonight. One more thing, I told the police I knew you personally and they gave me what survived in the fire," Carlisle said. "I didn't open any of them."

"I wouldn't care if you did, Carlisle. You're like the father I never had," I said, first taking the box of clothes from him. I opened it up and realized what was inside when it was about half open. It was from my grandma a little while ago. She's the only one who I told that still accepted me. It was a box _full _of sexy lingerie. Chad was smirking over my shoulder.

"My family isn't home a lot. We could definitely put those to good use while they're gone," he said as he kissed my neck. There must have been twenty different outfits in this box.

I took the jewelry box and was shocked at what I found inside. It was the jewelry I was wearing when I was first found in the woods. Carlisle saw the recognition in my eyes and smiled.

"You remember them, don't you?" I slowly nodded. I haven't opened this box since then. It brought back too many awful memories of murder.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"It's the jewelry I was wearing when I was found." There was a heart shaped locket with a blood red stone heart in the middle. There was a matching ring that was the stone itself and a matching bracelet that was also a locket. I smiled and opened the heart on the necklace and saw a picture of a beautiful brunette woman with warm brown eyes. Her skin was so pale; it was obvious she was a vampire. I never opened these hearts so I had no idea whose pictures were in them. I opened the bracelet and saw a photo of a very handsome brown haired man with ice blue eyes. You could tell he was also a vampire. "Carlisle, who are these people?"

"They're your parents. I was actually friends with them a long time ago, before they were killed." Tears started to brim my eyes. I looked closer at the large stone on the ring, just to notice it wasn't a stone at all. It was a vile in the shape of a heart filled with red liquid.

"Is this their blood?"

He nodded. "They combined their blood and placed it in that vile so you would literally always have part of them with you. They knew they were going to die that night, so they turned you and put you in the woods so you could eat the animals there. But one night, there was a hiker in the woods and you weren't turned long before that and you killed him. During a search party that I volunteered for, people were looking for the hiker. I was the one who found him, but I made more cuts on his body than you did so it'll look like an animal attack. I took you and put you in my car, and then I went to report the location of the hiker. _I _was the one who found you. And _I _was the one who ran tests on you just to confirm whether or not it was your own blood. So the hiker's case was closed and his death is recorded as a hiking incident where he was killed by an animal."

"I thought someone else from the search party found me and brought to the hospital where I met you." He shook his head and I knew it was the truth. Carlisle knew about me before we even met. He joined the search party hoping to find me before someone else did and figure out our secret. "Well, thank you for everything Carlisle. We better get going now."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow when I get off at five? That way I can get to know you, Chad."

Chad nodded nervously and shook Carlisle's hand. I hugged Carlisle. "Get better, Grady. And I hope you're less of a jerk when you're feeling better," I told him with a little of a sarcastic tone but a dead serious face. I took the lingerie and jewelry and walked out with Chad, holding his hand. Once we made it out of the hospital, paparazzi were surrounding the building and Chad and I pulled our hands apart. I quickly missed the warmth of his hand in mine. The paparazzi were yelling questions at us but the questions were coming so quick that I couldn't make out anything they were saying. We rushed to the car and I put my surviving stuff in the backseat. Chad sped to his house and his family was waiting on the front yard giving me menacing glares except for his father; he was smiling at us.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly and kissed me slowly and sweetly on the lips before he got out, rushed to my side and opened my door.

He held my hand securely as we walked up to his family. "Sonny is going to be staying with us for a while. And I swear, if any of you try to hurt her, you will regret it," Chad said with a menacing tone in his voice. It sounded very sexy and dangerous. I shook those thoughts from my head as I remembered the boxes in Chad's car.

"Oh, Hon, I forgot my boxes." Chad and I walked over to the car. He took the jewelry box and insisted on taking the box of lingerie but I wouldn't let him. It's embarrassing enough…

On my way inside, Chad's sister bumped into my hip on purpose, causing me to drop the box and the flaps to open up, showing the contents.

"Christine!" Chad yelled.

"Ew! Chad, please tell me you're not sleeping with _that_," Christine screeched. Thank god his little brother wasn't out here. My face was burning and I could see Chad's was too.

_**I figured I would leave it at that. I know that Grady is horribly OOC and so is Chad but I will try to fix that later.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! ! ! ! ! ! !**_


	12. Chapter 12

_On my way inside, Chad's sister bumped into my hip on purpose, causing me to drop the box and the flaps to open up, showing the contents._

"_Christine!" Chad yelled._

"_Ew! Chad, please tell me you're not sleeping with that," Christine screeched. Thank god his little brother wasn't out here. My face was burning and I could see Chad's was too._

_**Chapter 12**_

"Christine!" Chad shouted in embarrassment. I giggled at his face and kissed his cheek. "We're not sleeping together," he mumbled.

"Then explain the lingerie."

"It's all that survived the fire. Her grandma bought them for her and if we use them, there should be no shame in that," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes, closed the box, and proceeded towards the house with Chad leading the way. We stopped outside of a blue door that had a wooden sign that spelled "Chad". "We don't exactly have a guest room. Christine and Sean have their own rooms. Mom and Dad obviously share a room and our only guest room is being turned into a nursery. My mom's pregnant now."

"Well, that's exciting, but where will I stay?"

"I was thinking you could take my room and I would take the couch in the living room."

"Chad, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bedroom," I said. "We can both sleep in here." I smiled suggestively at him and he smirked. He opened the door to reveal a neat and tidy bedroom, which is very rare for a teenage boy. The whole room had a black and blue theme but not a real deep blue; it's more like a sky blue that matches his eyes. I set my things down at the foot of his sky blue bed.

"I can take you shopping if you want to get some new clothes, a laptop, and an iPod," he suggested.

"Chad, I don't have enough money for that."

"That's okay. I'll pay for it."

"No, I can't ask you to do that," I pleaded.

"Sonny, you need something to wear every day." His eyes drifted back to the box of lingerie. "You can wear that stuff at night though."

"Nice try, but I'm getting pajamas if we go shopping."

"Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

I giggled and pecked his lips. Once I pulled away, he grabbed me by the waist and connected our lips again so he could give me a deeper kiss. His move shocked me so much that we fell onto the bed but we didn't stop kissing.

That's when someone barged into the room. We still didn't stop. My arms were tightening around his neck and his were strong around my waist. We were both trying to get closer to each other, even though that was impossible. "Chad Dylan Cooper!" his sister screeched from the doorway.

"What?" he asked, irritated our moment was ruined.

We both turned to the door and saw his mother and Christine. They were both furious. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" his mother yelled.

"Well, I _thought _I was kissing my girlfriend."

A little boy walked up to the mother and said, "Mommy, is she a vampire? She smells exactly like you said."

"Yes, Sean, she is," she confirmed.

"Are you guys going to kill her? She seems young and she is very pretty, and Chad seems to love her."

"Honey, Chad doesn't really love her. He's just under her spell." My eyes started to fill up with tears and I rushed to Chad's connecting bathroom. I sat on his counter and dried my eyes with a tissue.

"Mom! How could you? I really _do _love her," I heard come from his room.

"No, you don't Chad," she said with a hint of finality in her voice.

"Yes, I do. I know we just started dating, but she is everything to me, and there is nothing you can do to keep me away from her."

"Chad, what I'm going to say isn't because she's a vampire," Christine said gently, "but I really don't like her, just in general."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," Chad muttered. I heard him start to walk to the bathroom I was sitting in. "Sonny," he whispered, pulling me into his arms.

I hugged him back briefly then pulled away abruptly. "I think I just need to go for a run and clear my head," I said when he looked at me in shock.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"No, I need to go alone." I pecked his lips and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Don't take too long." He kissed me again and I nodded when I pulled away.

I walked out of the house and went straight to the woods, running as fast as I could as soon as I got there. After a while, I found myself at a beautiful waterfall I never saw before. I sat on a nearby rock and decided to relax for a while. My throat started to have a burning sensation that was all too familiar. I used my heightened vision to see a deer about 110 yards away. I didn't hesitate before pouncing, arriving there in a flash and draining it of its life, feeling guilty, like always, afterward. "Wow, I'll admit it. You _are _a good hunter." I slowly turned around to see Christine smirking at me.

I muttered a thank you, made more slash marks on the deer, and buried it in the leaves I found nearby.

"So, you've been out hunting with Chad."

"Yeah, but just once at my house." She nodded and removed the deer from the leaves to start tearing away at the meat.

"He didn't mind at all?"

"No, he did what you just did now. He ate the meat after I drank the blood."

"Please don't hurt him, emotionally or physically," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't. It was like love at first site," I explained.

"There's just this vibe that I get from you that I really don't like."

"Maybe it's because you're used to killing my kind of people," I reasoned.

"Maybe," she said, shrugging. "Let's agree not to kill each other while you stay with us."

I shook her hand and she flinched from how cold it was. "It'll take some getting used to, but I don't understand why Chad never flinched from it."

"Sorry, but I never really touched a vamp without ripping its head off," she further explained.

"It's okay; you aren't the only vampire hunters I've met."

"Here, I'll walk you back to the house." I nodded and she led the way. We started talking about our lives. She asked me about my life in Wisconsin and she told me about what Chad was like when he was little. We were talking like we were best friends. "Oh and here's a little head's up. I think Sean has a little crush on you," she said giggling.

"I guess I just attract the Cooper boys," I joked, making her laugh. We were still laughing when we walked up to the door, meeting Chad there. His mouth was open in shock. I closed it for him and pecked his lips.

"I'm sorry. When did you guys become friends?" he asked.

Christine and I laughed again. "I don't think we're exactly _friends_, but we have a truce, agreeing to get along for the sake of you," I said with his sister nodding in agreement. "Oh and why don't you flinch because of my cold skin whenever I touch you?"

"Because I like it when you touch me," he says suggestively.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm serious."

"I honestly don't know but I can't feel any temperature except for the rare heat I feel when I'm with you." He smiled and kissed me deeply on the lips with his sister making disgusted noises behind us.

_**REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I AM GOING TO NEED AT LEAST FIVE CHAPTERS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**CPOV**_

I woke up the next morning holding my beautiful girlfriend in my arms. Sadly, she didn't wear any of the lingerie she brought, but she did wear a pair of my basketball shorts and a plain white T-shirt of mine. She started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She was beautiful. "Hello," she whispered to me.

"Hi, Beautiful," I breathed back. She smiled and kissed me on the lips. I slowly started to deepen the kiss, my tongue invading. She rolled on top of me, her hands on my chest and mine in her hair.

"Wow, you guys get started early," we heard from the doorway. We turned to see my smirking sister. It's going to take a while to get used to seeing her being nice to my vampire girlfriend. Just yesterday, she took Sonny shopping for new clothes. "Sonny, Chad and I usually go hunting every Friday morning. Did you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to, Christine. We just need to get dressed." She nodded and left the room. Sonny and I quickly got dressed and went to back of the house to wait for Christy.

Once she came out, Christy and I shifted. We all started running at full speed, but Sonny was going a lot faster than us.

Once we caught up to her, she was frozen in place. "Grady? What are you doing here?"

"I was released early," he answered. "I couldn't wait to see you." He started to step toward Sonny, but Christine and I stepped in front her protectively and growled.

She gently stroke my fur and said, "It's all okay." I leaned into her, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"Wow, you have the whole family protecting you? That's pretty pathetic."

"It's not pathetic when they are vampire hunters."

"How can you date a werewolf whose family kills people just like you?"

"You are nothing like me. You're just an ass." With that, she dashed to nearby deer, draining it of its life. Christine and I instantly tore at the meat. Once we were done, we noticed that Grady made no effort to move. I went behind a boulder and found the backpack of clothes I kept there. I changed back, feeling the pleasure of the shift go down my spine and got dressed in my dark jeans and I snug T-shirt that I knew would show off my biceps to my girlfriend.

I walked back over to her, putting my arm around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest. Grady snarled in what I could only assume was envy. He lunged at me and in one swift movement, I pushed Sonny behind me. Grady swung his fist at me and I grabbed his fist, twisted his arm, and pulled him closer. He was frozen in place which was what I was hoping for. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a tree.

"Let's go, Son. We need to go meet with Carlisle." I put my arm back around her shoulders so we could go to the house, get cleaned up, and leave. When we got up to my room, I licked my thumb and wiped a spot of blood from the corner of Sonny's mouth. I leant in slowly and gave her a long, lingering kiss on her mouth. "I love you, Sonshine," I said once I pulled away.

"I love you, too, Chad," she said, kissing me again. We got dressed and Sonny was wearing a pretty revealing outfit. She had on a tight tank top, incredibly short denim shorts, and a strip of her midriff was showing. It looked sexy on her though.

I drove us to the hospital, Sonny sent Carlisle a text saying we were here, and we went to wait in the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Carlisle showed up and Sonny got up to hug him. He sat across from us and Sonny and I held hands on the table.

"So, Chad, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Um, okay, well…I star on a show, Mackenzie Falls. I was adopted after my parents were killed. Wow, there really isn't much going on in my life that is really worth mentioning…except for my being a werewolf, but you already knew that."

"Sonny," he started. "I know that after the last werewolf broke up with you, I told you to _never _go out with another, but I think this one's a keeper."

"Thank you, Sir," I said. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She gave my hand a soft, reassuring squeeze. I kissed her temple softly. When I pulled away, I saw that her face was flushed.

"So, Sonny…can you tell me how you feel about this one?"

"I love him," she answered simply.

"Well, in that case…welcome to the family, Chad. In fact, maybe you should actually meet the family someday."

"That would be great, Sir," I told him.

"Please, you can call me Carlisle." He really made me feel welcome. I can see why Sonny thinks so highly of him.

_**I know this was incredibly short but I have serious writer's block and I'm thinking about taking this story down…or at least about putting it on hiatus.**_

_**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, I NEED AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS!**_

_**SO REVIEW!**_


	14. IMPORTANT AN

**_Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to mention that I will be putting _****Secretive Sonny ****_and _****Nine Lives of Channy ****_on hold. I probably won't be updating _****The Hunger Games of the Species****_ that much either, along with _****It Happens in a Blink****_. I know that's a lot…_**

**_But I really want to focus on finishing my story _****Meet the Beast****_ for Nine Lives of Chloe King…_**

**_I am also working on two stories for FictionPress…_**

**_By the way, I need to start getting reviews on those stories, please check them out. My username for FictionPress is _****Saraspsg2010xx****_. My stories on there are called _****Elemental ****_and _****Jasmine after Sunset****_. If you like my stories, then I think you'll like those too J_**

**_Thank you_**

**_~Sara_**


	15. NOT A CHAPTER! NEED INPUT

**_Sorry, but this isn't a chapter/story. This is a college essay my English 12 teacher wanted my class to write. I really want all of your opinions. PLEASE REVIEW! It's short because it can't be more than 500 words…_**

My Guardian Angel

My early childhood has always been a little hazy, but what I'll always remember is how my parents treated my brother and me. I can still see my father hitting me just because I forgot to push the button that turned on the dryer. I remember the meals consisting of pudding and macaroni and cheese that my mother gave us that contributed to me gaining weight when I was younger. My mother and father were separated then since I was about two years old. Their divorce was finalized when I was sixteen.

Nobody in my family really knows of when my father was hitting me. Truthfully, it was my brother's job to do the clothes. I was only about five years old while my brother was nine. We were the ones expected to clean my father's house from top to bottom. I can still picture me and my brother, Joe, on our hands and knees scrubbing our dining room floor. Looking back, I felt like Cinderella then, waiting for someone to come and rescue me.

My mother was living with her boyfriend when Joe and I went over there. My mother never cooked and her boyfriend, Darren, hated me. Joe was always responsible for babysitting me and cooking me dinner. Since he was only ten, he only knew how to make macaroni and cheese. When I was about six, my small Shih Tzu jumped on my lap while I was sitting on the couch. Once Darren saw, he screamed and slapped me across the face for letting the dog on the couch. That house was never clean because no one _ever _took care of it.

The state of how we were being raised caught the attention of social workers. No one in my family knows who told them about our living conditions. Eventually, while my mother and Darren were at work, my grandmother and aunt told me and Joe to pick our favorite things to go to our grandma's. I took my stereo and Barbie dolls while my brother grabbed his Game Cube along with some games.

My grandmother fought for my brother and I in court, but our parents didn't even show up so my grandmother gained custody that would last for ninety days. When she went back to court, and our parents still didn't show up, my grandmother officially had full custody. Ever since I moved in with my grandma and grandpa, I considered them my parents. My grandmother and I would always say that she was my mother, grandmother, and godmother.

We created our own traditions like when she would give me one present on Christmas Eve for being her godmother. She encouraged me to start a collection of angels so I could talk to them and ray to them at night. She always pushed me to do my best in school, helping me achieve honors. The day that my world went crashing down was when she passed away from lung cancer when I was sixteen. I held her hand as I saw her pass away. Now, I know that she is watching over me and I know that no matter what, she will always be my guardian angel.

**_PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!_**


End file.
